


Someone help me Help me please

by Eliana_debrey



Series: BruJay series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, M/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: “Dad,” the voice says. “Do you miss me?”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruJay series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: BruJay Week 2021





	Someone help me Help me please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of BruJay (late we know but still), made something short for this one because Day 6 or 7 is taking all my time :)  
> Hope you'll like it :)

He looks at the gardens through the window and expects to see a young boy running around with the dog. He wants to believe that all of what happened was just a terrible nightmare and Jason is safe playing outside with Ace. He turns on his side and is met with a young smiling face next to him.

Bright eyes, sans masque. A blinding smile and red cheeks. Bruce closes his eyes, he’d do anything to not see him, the child lying on his bed looking like Bruce is his sun.

“Don’t ignore me,” he pouts.

“I don’t want to see you, leave me alone.”

“I hate it when you’re mean like that.”

Bruce opens his eyes again a few minutes after. He checks around him and the boy is definitely gone. It takes all of his willpower for Bruce to walk out of his room and join Alfred in the kitchen for breakfast. Except, Alfred isn’t here. He is never here in the morning, anymore. He leaves early, stays out for at least an hour. When he comes back, Bruce ignores the puffy red eyes of the old man, just like Alfred ignores Bruce when he tells the boy to shut up. They were never good at addressing each other's feelings anyway.

The boy is waiting at the kitchen bar, his feet kicking the air. He watches Bruce silently as the older man takes a large cup of coffee. He cocks his head to the side with a wicked smile like he wants to say something. He stays silent.

At least until Bruce reaches the cave.

The boy runs around, he looks everywhere and stops in front of it. His old suit. Bruce doesn’t want to turn and see him, he tries to focus on the computer.

“Dad,” the voice says. “Do you miss me?”

Every time, every fucking time. The same question as soon as he sees the stupid uniform, the one he died in.

Bruce throws his mug towards the ghost.

“Go away,” he screams. “Leave me alone, please, I beg of you.”

“You’ve always hated me, anyway,” the boy spits.

Bruce startles awake. It takes him a few seconds to come back to himself. He doesn’t know where he is, a warehouse maybe, there is something in the air. Something that makes Bruce panic. Blood, he smells blood, blood everywhere, on his hands, on his face, oozing from the body in his arms.

Jason.

Jason is here. Jason is safe in his arms.

But the ragged breath escaping the boy in front of him makes his blood curl. There is something wrong. Jason whimpers when Bruce bends over him, he tries to push himself away from the older man.

“Jason,” Bruce implores. “Jason please look at me.”

Slowly Jason turns his face towards Bruce. He doesn’t look at him through the broken helmet. Bruce catches Jason moving his hand over his chest, his shirt is ripped, Bruce can already see the bruises forming on his boy’s fair skin.

“You did this to me,” he says difficultly.

“No, I would never. Jason, please look at me.”

“Wonder if you ever missed me, you can’t wait to kill me.”

“Jason you have to tell me who did this to you, I’ll help you.”

The young man taps his index finger on Bruce’s chest.

“Not a bat anymore. You said it. You’ve always hated me anyway.”

He screams himself awake. Bruce can feel two powerful hands pushing him against the mattress. People are screaming around him, running. His eyes catch a spot of white in dark hair and he begs Jason to never let him go. One of the hands leaves his chest to caress his face, the skin is cold against his forehead, involuntarily he leans into it.

He hears people fussing around him, someone barking orders, Bruce tries to stay up, keep his eyes open, but he can’t, he is just so tired.

Fingers are gripping his. Strong fingers playing with his hand, a soft deep voice reading something, it’s nice and quiet. Peaceful. He wants to open his eyes, to turn and sees who is keeping guard at his bed but he doesn’t let him. He grunts, the voice stops, the grip on his hand tightens.

“Go back to sleep, old man. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Promise,” he manages to mumble.

“Promise,” Bruce falls back asleep.

The voice didn’t lie, it’s still here when he wakes up. He feels disgusting, his tongue is heavy in his mouth but he feels clearer than he had in days. The fever broke down, his skin feels like it. Bruce can’t remember that last thing he was doing but he would bet it was bats business. He grunts.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Jay-?” his throat is hurting as if he screamed for days.

“Do you remember what happened?” Brue shakes his head. “Scarecrow had a new mix he was impatient to try on us.”

Bruce gets flash of memories, Jason with his helmet broken in his arms, smoke around them. Heavy greenish smoke.

“Next time you keep the rebreather, alright? Almost knocked Dick’s teeth out when he tried to pull me away from you.”

“You were dead Jason, again. I saw you, I killed you,” Jason hums softly, he buries his fingers in Bruce’s greasy hair.

“You wouldn’t hurt me, old man.”

It’s almost pavlovian how Jason’s touch on his scalp calms Bruce down immediately. They spend entire nights like this after difficult patrols when they can’t save everyone when it becomes too difficult for Bruce to breathe through the guilt piercing him. Jason stays awake with him, puts Bruce’s head on his lap, and plays with his hair.

“I thought I lost you.”

“I’m tough to kill.”

Finally, he looks at Jason. His face is sporting an impressive black eye and split lip. Bruce frowns, he did this. He hurt him. Jason bends forwards from his chair and presses a kiss to Bruce’s forehead, right on the worried lines deepened by his frown. Jason smells good, he always does, but Bruce can never get enough of it. Bruce moves his head up, he catches the younger man’s lips in a soft slow kiss. They stay like this for a time and Jason pulls back.

“You feel up for a shower?” Bruce turns his head to the side.

“Yeah sorry, must have been filthy,” Jason snorts.

“I’ve had worse, old man.”

Jason helps him out of their bed, he guides him to the bathtub and draws warm water for Bruce. In the mirror, Bruce looks disgusting and weak. He needs to find Scarecrow and make sure he doesn’t hurt someone. Jason pulls him from his thought when he starts undressing.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Jason asks with a teasing smile.

“No, I just-”

“Get in the bath, Bruce.”

With Jason against his chest, Bruce feels more at home than he had in years. Jason's hair is tickling Bruce’s collarbone. The boy’s eyes are closed, he is humming a slow tone. Bruce places a kiss against Jason’s temple.

“I missed you. When… when you died I missed you every day.”

“I missed you too,” Jason whispers after a second.


End file.
